


Dared to do it

by phanficsandklainebows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanficsandklainebows/pseuds/phanficsandklainebows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris invites Phil to a game of Truth or Dare happening at the edge of the forbidden forest..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down from the stands after watching the first task of the tri wizard tournament. He headed towards the great hall, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. He unwound his black and yellow scarf as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table, and just as his numb fingers wrapped around a fresh cup of pumpkin juice, he felt a pair of cold hands on his neck, making him squirm and spill the juice all down his front.  
"Chris!" he whined, turning around to glare at his best friend, who just cackled.  
"Come on, budge over!" Chris said, plonking himself on the end of the bench next to Phil and shaking the water droplets out of his hair. Phil scrunched up his nose in distaste.  
"Your like an annoying puppy!" he said, feigning annoyance and rolling his eyes. Chris laughed.  
"You love me!" he teased, to which Phil just stuck his out his tongue. Chris laughed again, and nudged Phil.  
"So are you coming tomorrow tonight then?" he asked expectantly. Phil looked up with a frown.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, there's a game of Truth or Dare happening at the edge of the forbidden forest tomorrow night." he replied. "Most of the fifth years are going, as well as some of the other schools." he explained. Suddenly, Chris' face dropped and he blushed ridiculously. Sitting across at the Ravenclaw table, directly opposite Chris, was PJ Liguori, a boy in their year with amazing dark curly hair and (in Chris' opinion) a very kissable mouth, and he'd smiled directly at Chris. Phil didn't even turn to look at what had made Chris react so obviously.  
"So that's why you're going tonight is it? Lover boy's going as well?" he teased, which made the rest of the colour drain from Chris' face.  
"You have to come with me! I hadn't thought of that! What if he talks to me?!" Chris whispered frantically, "what will I do?!" Phil shook his head fondly at his best friend.  
"And I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be level headed.." he relied sarcastically. Chris pouted. "Fine. I'll come with you..." Phil gave in reluctantly. Chris grinned.  
"You'r-" but Phil cut him off.  
"I know, I'm the best, but I'm only doing this so I can try and control you so you don't just pounce on the poor guy." he said, an eyebrow raised in his best attempt to look sassy. Chris scowled.  
"I was actually going to say you're a twat, and you look like you've got a fly on your face you're trying to get rid of by only using stupid facial expressions.." he said, elbowing Phil in the ribs lightly. Phil huffed and rubbed where he'd been hit.  
"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow night then?" he asked, keen to know as much about this Muggle game as possible. "How do you play truth or dare?" Chris frowned at Phil.  
"You've never heard of Truth or Dare?!" he asked in surprise. Phil shook his head. "Ok, it's the best. Basically, someone asks you if you want to a truth or a dare. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare, if you pick truth, they'll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully." Chris explained. Phil shook his head.  
"I don't think I'm going to play.." he said slowly.  
"That's okay!" Chris assured, which surprised Phil. He'd expected Chris to pester him a bit..  
"Just please come with me.." Chris begged, looking over at PJ who was having a conversation with a fellow Ravenclaw.Phil nodded.  
"I'll still come.." he said, swinging his leg over the bench. "I'm going to bed now but we've got double Herbology last thing tomorrow, you can tell me more then.." 

When the pair were both armed with a pair of thick gloves and a pair of garden shears, Phil brought up the topic of Truth or Dare again.  
"Okay, other than your boyfriend, and us two, who else is going? Like, specifically?" He asked. "Because I really don't want it to be like, all the Slytherins and us.." Chris shook his head.  
"Nah! Loads of people will be going!" Chris persuaded.  
"Like who?!" Phil prompted. Chris looked down at the charmed rose he was supposed to be pruning.  
"I don't really know exactly" he said mumbled, and Phil sighed. "But it will be awesome, so you still have to come!" he continued. Phil shrugged.  
"I don't have to do anything, but I'm going to, so you owe me!" he said, smirking as he tore off his gloves as Professor Sprout told them to clear up and head for dinner. Chris pouted, but followed him anyway.

A/N I realise not much happened in this chapter, but it will get more exciting soon enough. Who else ships kickthestix? Reviews make me happy, and encourage me to upload!


	2. The Forest

A/N For Sophie, ‘cus hey, I WROTE MORE

Phil smiled as he spooned more chocolate ice cream onto his plate, adding a squirt of syrup and picking up his spoon. Herbology had been hard work, and he deserved seconds (or maybe thirds..) of one of his favourite desserts. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes.  
"Chris, I only just spoke to you a minute ago! Yes I'm still coming, and yes I'll still back you up if your boyfriend tries to speak to you!" He sighed, turning around to look up at Chris, but it wasn't him. PJ Liguori was standing over him, a brief look of disappointment washing over his expressions before he smiled at Phil.  
“Oh... err, sorry... I thought you were Chris..” Phil apologised quickly. PJ nodded, lifting his hand up to run it through his curls.  
“It’s ok, I was just wondering if you guys are coming tonight, as a couple of third years have heard about it somehow and they’re coming as well, so we just want a vague idea of how many people are gonna come..” he said, looking around almost nervously, which confused Phil. PJ was usually a confident sex god, so this new shy and nervous personality was weird.. Phil nodded.  
“Yeah, we’ll both be coming; although I’m not gonna play...” He told PJ. “But Chris will… Do we need to bring anything?” He asked, still unaware of what would be happening that evening. PJ shook his head, and smiled almost reassuringly. “No, but you might get a bit bored and cold if you don’t play, so a blanket and a book might be a good idea...” he said, laughing slightly. Phil smiled.  
“Okay, thanks PJ” he said sincerely, just as he saw Chris look over to the Hufflepuff table where he was sat. He waved cheerily and turned back to PJ, whose initial expression of disappointment and sadness had returned.  
“I err... I gotta go...” he said, turning on his heels and walking straight out of the great hall. Phil frowned, confused. Was it something he’d said?! He felt another tap on his shoulder and instead of instantly assuming it was Chris, Phil turned around. He smiled when he saw when it was indeed his best friend. 

“Hey!” he said, scooting over to make room for Chris, but the Gryffindor just shook his head.  
“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Phil suggested, already sensing that something was up with Chris, who just nodded and waited for Phil to stand up before following him out of the Great Hall and towards the grounds. 

“We could head towards the lake?” Phil said, and Chris just shrugged, so Phil just kept walking. They walked in silence for a bit, Phil occasionally trying to break the silence with a few facts (Did you know that the silkworm consumes 86,000 times its own weight in 56 days?) but they were all brushed off with a dismissive shrug or nod of Chris’ head. Before long they were at the lake, and Phil sat down on the grass.  
“What’s up?” Phil asked, now genuinely concerned about his friends sudden change in behaviour. They’d been joking around in Herbology only an hour before. Chris opened his mouth to speak but then almost instantly closed it again. Phil just smiled and waited patiently.  
Finally, Chris opened his mouth to speak, his hands wringing together in his lap.  
“Why were you flirting with PJ?” he asked timidly, and Phil thought it was almost as if he were afraid of the answer. Phil’s eyes went wide and he laughed softly.  
“What do you mean?!” he replied. “He was just asking me if you and I were going to Truth or Dare tonight, and I said yes!” he replied honestly. Chris frowned. “But.. Then..” Phil shook his head.  
“I don’t think he actually cared whether we were going or not, he was just counting numbers.” Phil added. “And he actually seemed kinda sad, but I don’t think I said anything wrong..” Phil told Chris, who didn’t look any more cheerful than he had a minute a go. “Well could you tell me everything that happened?” Chris asked, and though Phil still thought it was a bit ridiculous, Chris just looked so down and out of character that he felt bad for him. “Yeah, I guess so…” he started, and Chris just kept looking at him. “Well, there I was, happily indulging in some ice cream, just about to dig in, when I was rudely interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.” Phil said, putting on his best ‘narrator’ voice, hoping to make Chris laugh. He smiled slightly, which encouraged Phil.  
“Now, naturally I thought it was you,” he continued, “because who else would be so rude to interrupt such an important event other than Chris Kendall?!” He said, this time drawing a proper laugh from Chris. It was small, but it was a laugh all the same.  
“So, without turning around, I said ‘Chris, Kind Sir!! How dare you interrupt my meal?! Yes I’ll still come with you to Truth or Dare, and yes I’ll…” Phil trailed off, his voice fading as he realised what might have happened. Chris looked at him.  
“Well?..” He prompted, his voice no longer soft and scared, but sharp and almost angry.  
“What did you say?!” Phil bit his lip.  
“It’s fine, I was joking, but I just said something like ‘yes I'll still back you up if your boyfriend tries to speak to you’..” he answered, but continued before Chris could reply.  
“But I think I know why I made PJ sad now, It’s because he thinks you have a boyfriend and he likes you so he’s jealous..” Phil said quickly. Chris said nothing, and Phil looked at him with a gentle smile on his face.  
“See? I wasn’t flirting, and I accidentally made PJ jealous!” He said almost triumphantly. Chris shook his head.  
“I don’t believe you..” he said quietly.  
“What?” Phil asked, not believing his ears. Chris turned to look at Phil.  
“I said I don’t believe you, because one, why would he like me? Two, it certainly looked like flirting to me, and three, he didn’t look very sad from where I was sat!” Chris spat, standing up and walking away from Phil, who stayed sat on the floor, his mouth hanging open in shock. That was so unlike Chris! What had just happened? He didn’t really understand, but one thing he did know was he had to fix it, which meant he would still go to the forest tonight. 

Phil wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on his shoes. It was getting colder again as it was nearing the end of November, and Phil did not want a repeat of last year when Chris had gotten a cold and he’d been sneezing and coughing for weeks, infecting Phil in the process. Grabbing a book and a blanket as PJ had suggested, and his wand, Phil started to creep out of his dormitory. He had made it down the stairs and half way across the common room, before he heard a noise from upstairs, causing him to stop dead still and his heart started hammering in his chest. After waiting another couple of minutes and hearing no further noises, Phil decided it must have just been a cat or something, and continued out of the portrait hole. The hallways were colder than his bed had been and he huddled his cloak around him, trying to stay in the shadows haunting the corridors as he made his way to the forest, terrified of getting caught. He’d only ever been in detention once, and that was in first year, where he’d first met Chris. He smiled fondly at the memory. He hoped that Chris wouldn’t stay mad with him for long, because really, he was Phil’s only friend

Phil jumped again as a twig snapped under his foot, but he shook his head and persevered down the winding path, past Professor Hagrid’s hut and towards the edge of the forest. When he was about twenty feet away from what he thought was classed as the edge of the forest, he stopped, realising that the edge of the forest stretched all the way around one side of the lake, and all the way to the edge of the castle grounds, and Phil really didn’t want to spend all night searching for the Truth or Dare party, so Phil took a deep breath and told himself that if he hadn’t found them within ten minutes of looking, he would head back to the castle and tell Chris what had happened in the morning.

Edging slightly closer to the edge of the forest (he really didn’t want to get too close. There are werewolves and things in there.) He started walking in the direction of the lake. He heard a rustle of leaves and footsteps somewhere in the forest to his right, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he shivered. He didn’t like this. He sighed. Scrap ten minutes, if he hadn’t found them within three minutes he was going back. His warm bed and soft pillow sounded very nice at that moment in time. There were no scary noises or vicious animals there. Another sound. He whipped his head around fast enough to see a red and gold scarf disappearing behind a tree, but it also made his neck crick and he winced, rubbing it gently. 

“Hello?” he called out, hoping it was a friendly Gryffindor and not one who wanted to kill him or something.  
“Phil?” he heard, and he smiled. He knew that voice!  
“Chris!” he said, relief obvious in his voice. “I’m really sorry about earlier.” He said sincerely and Chris nodded.  
“I know.” He replied simply, and Phil nodded, noting that Chris also hadn’t accepted his apology.  
“Do you have any idea where we’re meant to meet? The edge of the forest is pretty vague instructions.” Phil said, smiling hopefully at Chris, who burst out laughing. Phil frowned.  
“What?! It wasn’t that funny!” Phil said, although happy to see Chris laughing properly again. Chris just shook his head and continued on laughing, tears running down his face.  
“I-I...” he wheezed, drying his eyes on his scarf. “I’ve been following you since the castle in the small sense of hope that you knew where you were going.” Phil smiled.  
“You should know I have the worst sense of direction!!” he said, rolling his eyes at Chris, who nodded.  
“I know, but I was pretty desperate!” he laughed. Phil shook his head fondly.  
“I told myself I’d keep on looking for another five minutes and then give up and go back.” Phil told Chris, who nodded.  
“Yeah, I can’t be assed to walk around for too long.” He agreed. Chris started walking, so Phil followed him, and they continued like that, but Phil didn’t feel the need to break the silence this time, (did you know, that rats and horses can’t vomit?) and before long they heard voices to the right slightly ahead of them. Phil turned and grinned at Chris.  
“Guess we don’t get to go back to bed after all.” He joked.

As they turned into the trees slightly, they came across a large clearing, where logs had been set in a circle and a few tiny fires had been lit in little Jam Jars as a dim source of lighting that wouldn’t draw attention to the group of 20 or so students sat on the logs, some of whom Phil recognised from his classes or Quidditch matches, and others that looked a lot younger than fifth years. Phil assumed those were the third years PJ had mentioned earlier. As they approached, a few of the students smiled in greeting, while others just glared. Ahead, Phil could see the fourth year Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, sat on a log that seemed a little cleaner and higher up than all the rest.  
“Ah, we have more company…” he sneered. “How delightful. And you are?..” he prompted, standing up. He seemed much taller than they were, although he almost the same height as Phil, if not a little bit shorter, but he obviously didn’t effect Chris, who simply smirked.  
“I’m Chris, and this is Phil.” Chris said, gesturing to Phil who was still standing awkwardly next to him. Malfoy chuckled quietly.  
“Boyfriend can’t speak for himself?” He scoffed, and Phil panicked, looking down at his feet as Chris’ responses washed over him like waves.

After a few minutes, Phil felt a tug on his arm as Chris pulled him over to one of the vacant benches. Phil could here laughter in the background and all he could think of was that he really didn’t want to be here, but that he should stay. For Chris. Looking up he could see that Malfoy’s back was now turned (thank god) and he felt ok taking a look at who else was there. There was a girl with blonde hair from Ravenclaw who had been quite nice to Phil in potions before, but he couldn’t remember her name (Kirstin? Susan? Julian?), and a pair of redheaded twins he recognised as the beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though they must be in the year above as he’d never had a class with them before. He continued looking around the circle, a short girl with very curly hair was sat with another very freckled girl, but Phil didn’t really recognise or take note of anyone else until he reached the very end of one of the benches. There sat a young boy, dark brown fringe covering most of his eyes, but through a small gap, Phil could see the little flames reflecting in the young boys brown eyes. With a silent groan Phil noted that he was a Slytherin, so most likely an obnoxious twat, but he looked quite... Shy. Phil decided. He didn’t look confident like the rest of his house there, and he kept nervously adjusting his hair. 

Phil felt Chris tense besides him and he looked over to see PJ walking into the clearing, smiling at Malfoy and sitting down next to the blonde Ravenclaw (Lillian? Gillian? Ian?). Malfoy nodded stiffly at him.  
“I think we can just start.” He said, pointing at the brown haired shy Slytherin that Phil had noticed previously.  
“Howell, you can start.” He said, and Phil felt sorry for the boy. He was obviously terrified of Malfoy, who raised an amused eyebrow as ‘Howell’ squirmed uncomfortably, blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone but staring at his shoes. Phil heard him mutter something, but couldn’t quite distinguish it. Malfoy laughed.  
“Jesus Daniel, come on! Speak up!” He taunted, and Phil also looked down at his shoes. He felt bad for the boy, but Daniel. It was a beautiful name, Phil thought. So many amazing people had been called Daniel! Daniel Craig (Phil thought that was his name. Maybe) from that muggle thing Chris had showed him. He was hot! And Daniel Oujast had discovered the Fanged Geranium! Phil sighed inwardly as Draco continued to stare at Daniel. PJ, who had been watching from his bench with a sad expression stood up.  
“Leave Dan alone, Malfoy. He’s much younger than you; Pick someone your own age!” He said, but Phil blocked out the rest of the sentence. Dan was an even nicer name than Daniel! Dan was the name of the boy who Phil had met once in Diagon Alley when buying robes (or was that Sam?). Either way, Dan was a lovely name, Phil concluded. He started listening to what was being said now, and he realised that PJ had obviously been picked to start the game, and it seemed he was picking the girl sat next to him, Miriam (he knew it ended in something like Ian!), and she picked a dare. She was then dared to kiss some Hufflepuff, and then she dared another Ravenclaw to lick a weir Slytherin’s nose and to be honest, Phil just thought this game was an excuse to exchange as much saliva as possible. Soon enough he did indeed become bored and was thankful for the book of old wizarding tales he’s been recommended to bring along, and with one last look at Dan (what a lovely name!) he immersed himself in his book. 

Phil looked up with a start as he heard his name being mentioned.  
“What?” He said, looking around for whoever had said his name. Malfoy. Of course it was Malfoy. He smirked and gestured to Dan.  
“You heard me…” Malfoy drawled. “Kiss Howell.” Phil’s eyes widened and he instantly shook his head, locking eyes with Dan from across the circle. His brown eyes seemed so full of terror, hurt, and although Phil hadn’t really been so sure of his expression reading skills recently, disappointment.  
“Kiss Howell!” Someone else, Phil had no idea who, called from somewhere in the clearing.  
“Kiss Him, Kiss him, Kiss him!” Malfoy chanted softly, but that alone was enough to egg the other Slytherin’s on. Phil bit his lip and looked down at the floor.  
“I don’t want to.” he whispered, but it was so quiet he wasn’t even sure if Chris had heard him. But really, did he? 

A/N yay for longer chapters! This one was four times as long as the first one. Was it too long? I dunno. I don’t have a beta so sorry about any mistakes and whatever. Yeah. Comments are good! :D (Hi Eden!) x 


	3. An Excuse

“Kiss Him, Kiss him, Kiss him!” Malfoy chanted softly, but that alone was enough to egg the other Slytherin’s on. Phil bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

“I don’t want to.” he whispered, but it was so quiet he wasn’t even sure if Chris had heard him. But really, did he? Suddenly, Phil felt frozen as he looked back up and locked eyes with Dan. His heart rate quickened and he felt a terrified blush crawling across his face and neck. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want this. Did he? Dan wouldn’t want this. Phil was a Hufflepuff and Dan was a Slytherin! Phil was much older than Dan, but he still hadn’t had his first kiss. Did he want his first kiss to be like this? Here? With all these people watching? No… It would have to be special. Dan was special… The way his brown hair fell over his gorgeous eyes and the way his teeth was biting his lip nervously.  
He was still looking at Dan’s panic stricken face when he felt a tug on his arm and he was pulled back down to the bench, just as Chris stood up next to him with a growl. Phil looked up at his best friend in shock. What was he doing?! He was going to kiss Dan! Or was he? Or?... His train of thought was cut off by the sound of Chris’ voice. He was still standing up, and he was glaring directly at Malfoy.  
“He doesn’t want to, he said no, and he isn’t playing…” Chris hissed menacingly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.  
“Touchy are we?” He said in usual snarky tone, though it was quite clear he was shocked by Chris’ response. Chris just narrowed his eyes.  
“Leave him be, and stop being such an asshole.” Chris snarled, tugging on Phil’s blanket.  
“Let’s go.” He mumbled, but Phil didn’t move. He was still in shock.  
“Phil…” Chris mumbled under his breath, looking directly at Phil, blocking his sight of Dan.  
“Let’s go!” he repeated, and Phil nodded, tightening his hold on his book and blanket, and nodding definitively. He started walking towards the edge of the forest, following behind Chris, when suddenly Chris stopped in front of him. Phil looked up to see Chris smiling awkwardly at PJ. Looking around Phil noticed everyone was staring at them. Except Dan. Dan was looking at the floor with his hands pulling at the ends of his sleeves. Phil nudged Chris and they continued walking, though it now seemed that Chris was the zombie. Eventually, they were back on the path towards the castle and Phil looked up to see Chris’ eyebrows furrowed in thought as he periodically put one foot in front of the other.  
“Sorry you had to leave early because of me…” Phil said quietly, afraid that Chris was mad with him. Chris looked up in surprise.  
“What?!” He replied. “Don’t apologise! They were all being assholes!” He said. Phil nodded.  
"I know, but you still had to leave early, and um...." He grinned at Chris.  
"You and PJ were certainly making eye contact..." Chris looked up in surprise, and seeing his friends grinning face, thumped his arm playfully.  
"Shut up..." He said, trying his best not to smile as his cheeks started to turn red. Phil rolled his eyes, just as they reached the place where they would have to go separate ways so they could get back to their dorms. Chris smirked at Phil.  
"Well don't pretend you aren't completely besotted by Howell..." He said, and Phil froze. By the time he had regained his thoughts enough to think of a sassy reply, Chris had gone, and Phil was left alone.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor to his right, the opposite direction to where Chris would have headed. Heart thumping in his chest (he really hoped it wasn't Snape or Filtch), he backed into the shadows of the wall. As he listened to them getting closer and closer, thinking they must be nearing his hiding place soon, they stopped. The person was crying! He hesitated, but then he heard a loud sob and a sniffle and he knew whoever this was, was very upset. Quietly stepping away from the wall, he rounded the corner and as he walked closer, he saw a small, figure with their knees pulled up against their chest on the floor, crying into their hands. Phil tried to clear his throat softly, so as not to startle the boy, but failed miserably and instead terrified the life out of- oh... Phil's mouth fell open. Dan.  
"I..." He started to speak, but Dan just looked so broken and terrified.  
"Are you ok?" He said softly. Dan ducked his head as if shaken from a trance by Phil's words. He nodded. "I'm fine." he mumbled, voice hoarse and quiet. Phil frowned. He clearly wasn't fine...  
"Can I sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the floor next to Dan. Dan looked up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that... He nodded hesitantly, and kept his eyes trained suspiciously on Phil, as if he were scared of him. Phil sat down with a not-so-graceful 'umph', and turned to look at Dan.  
"I'm Phil, by the way." He said, realising he hadn't really introduced himself, and Dan nodded.  
"Dan Howell.."  
"Yeah I know, I-" Phil cut himself off at the strange expression on Dan's face. He chuckled, actually chuckled, and said "yeah... That sounded creepy, but y'know.. I saw you tonight and.." He trailed off awkwardly, fiddling with the blanket still held in his grasp. Dan was crying again, though this time it was silent tears falling slowly from his eyes.  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, and Dan just shrugged. Phil didn't really know what to do. Dan had stopped calmed down a bit, but he still looked completely and utterly distraught, eyes red and body still shaking slightly.  
"Do you want to wrap yourself in this helpfully convenient but extremely ugly blanket?" He asked, holding up the slightly dirty but still slightly beige blanket, and Dan laughed. He actually laughed. Phil felt like his heart was doing backflips and he smiled back. Dan nodded, a shy smile on his lips.  
"That would be nice... It's freezing!" He said, biting his lip in a slightly self conscious way. Phil threw the blanket over Dan, covering his face and making Dan laugh again, louder and more genuine this time. Dan's laugh was beautiful, Phil realised, as his heart did another jump on the massive trampoline in his chest. When Dan eventually emerged from the blanket, his hair was even more messed up than before, even slightly curly, and there was a happy grin on his face.  
"You ok?" Phil asked, and Dan nodded. "You know, I prefer you hair all curly and ruffled it's cuter than the straight stuff that makes it look like you just want to fit in." He confessed, and Dan blushed, dipping his head.  
"Thanks..." He said softly. "But I hate it, you should see it when I go in the sea! It turns into this hobbity mess of curly madness!" Phil laughed and shook his head.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad..." He assured Dan. Dan opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Phil's gentle finger on his lips. Phil looked directly into Dan's eyes.  
"Is this ok?" He asked softly, and Dan half nodded, so Phil moved in to capture Dan's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, and to start off with, Dan wasn't responding much, but after they broke for air and resumed, his was kissing back, tentatively, but it was amazing, and Phil's heart was doing multiple backflips on the metaphorical trampoline, and this was the best moment in his in entire life and- it stopped. He made a soft, confused noise, and before he knew it his blanket was in his lap and Dan had stood up.  
"Dan wha-?" He was crying again. Dan shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously.  
"You don't want me at all... You-you just.." He hiccuped and rubbed his eyes again. Phil shook his head.  
"What, Dan, no! Where did that come from! I kissed you!" He reminded Dan, but he just shook his head.  
"No.. You didn't want to.. Malfoy, the dare, you just..." He turned to go but Phil stood up and grabbed his wrist. Dan pulled at it frantically until he caught the look in Phil's eyes. It was full of hurt and worry. Did he? No... Tearing his wrist from Phil's slightly looser grip, he turned and ran. 

"Dan!" Phil called, but Dan had already ran around the corner and by the time Phil was there, he'd gone. Walking slowly back to his blanket, picking it up and plodding back to his dormitory, climbing miserably into bed and wrapping himself in the blanket. It still smelt like Dan. Phil felt his eyes prickle with tears. What had happened? One minute he'd been on top of the world and Dan had been kissing him back, and the next he'd ran away! Phil buried his face in the blanket and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dormitories, Dan was lying in his bed, on his back, staring at the canopy of green cloth above his bed, charming small pieces of paper he'd torn up in frustration about his homework the night before, and making them shoot around his dorm, as everyone else was still in the forest playing that stupid game that had caused this whole problem in the first place. Dan had seen Phil before, had watched him sit at the Hufflepuff table and laugh with his friends, with his adorable smile and his hair and the way his eyes would sparkle in the light and now... Dan frowned and the shreds of paper all fell to the floor, that was ruined. Malfoy and that stupid dare had ruined it! They could never have that healthy relationship built on years on friend ship and... Dan broke down again, his pillow getting wetter and wetter. They'd been kissing, and Phil had seemed so genuine- but Dan just couldn't help the feeling that Phil couldn't possibly want him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHIIIIIIIL!

Chapter 4

Phil woke up, slightly confused as to why he was still in his clothes, and he tried to stand up, only to find his legs entangled in an ugly blanket, that smelt slightly of wood smoke and that was all it took to trigger his memory. Dan.. Looking back, he could remember the first time he'd seen Dan. He hadn't known who he was, and really the memory was rather vague, but he faintly remembered, when he was in fourth year, seeing a shy second year dropping all of their books on one of the marble staircases that join the floors of Hogwarts together.

~

Dan swore as the bottom of his bag split open and all of its contents fell on to the steps, a couple of them ending up near the bottom. He bit back the urge to cry. Today was simply not his day. This was the third time his bag had broken today, and his reparo spells could only do so much. Hundreds of feet trampled past him on their way to classes without a care in the world for Dan Howell. He cast a quiet 'reparo' and while his bag wasn't great, it would hopefully hold his books until the end of the day, only one lesson of Divination away. He haphazardly stuffed the books next to him into his bags and turned to look down the stairs, to see where the other ones landed, but was instead met by a kind face inches from his. A black haired Hufflepuff was crouched in the stairs next to him, holding Dan's books in his arms. The fact that he was a step lower than Dan made him roughly the same height. He blushed.  
"Um thanks..." He said, and looked down at his hands, which were tugging at the ends of his sleeves. The boy smiled.  
"It's ok!" He looked at Dan's bag, and the obvious attempts at fixing it numerous times.  
"Reparo" he said clearly. Dan looked in astonishment at his bag. It looked as good as new!  
"Um thanks..." Dan said again, cringing at how awkward and ungrateful his voice sounded. The boy smiled again.  
"Seriously, it's no problem!" The boy insisted. "Now, I've got to go to class or else Mcgonagall will kill me." He said, and when Dan looked up again, he had gone.

~

Dan sighed. He really did not want to get out of bed. The other boys in his dorm had already gone down for breakfast before they would be spending the day in Hogsmede, but he didn't want to face it. Everyone would know about how he'd ran from the forest crying. Especially Phil. Phil had left before him, but that didn't mean he hadn't gone back, and been dared to kiss Dan. Right? Why else would he do it?! Dan knew Phil was a nice guy, he'd asked if it was ok, and Dan had agreed, naïve as he was, but it must've been a joke... Phil had the decency- or at least the good acting skills- to look upset when Dan had come to his senses and thrown the blanket in his lap. But even still... Dan didn't want to go to Hogsmeade. It's not like anyone would miss him anyway.

Phil on the other hand, was in the great hall. He wasn't going to Hogsmeade either, due to the boat load of homework he had due in for Monday. Either way, he wasn't missing breakfast for anything... When he had told Chris he wouldn't be going, his best friend hadn't seemed too bothered. Phil finished his pancakes and went back to the common room, getting his homework out and settling down in his favourite armchair. However, he couldn't seem to get a certain brown eyed Slytherin out of his head.

Meanwhile, Chris Kendall was in Honeydukes looking mindlessly at the rows of sweets. He was beginning to wish Phil has come with him. At first he'd thought it'd be fun, he could try to flirt with PJ, but he hadn't seen the Ravenclaw at all. He heard some muggle born first years gossiping about some hot guy they'd seen in a recent magazine. Diverting his attention to the shelves of sweets again, he tried to decide what he wanted.  
"I recommend the Fizzing Whizzbees" a voice said from behind him, and Chris turned around to find himself face to face with none other than PJ Liguori. He blushed as he realised how close he was. He had never before noticed the height difference between himself and PJ, but the short distance between them now made it quite noticeable, and Chris had never quite realised just how beautiful PJ's eyes were and it was strange how he couldn't quite tell if they were blue or green and... He was shaken from his dreaming by a small chuckle from PJ. Even his laugh was beautiful, Chris thought. He blushed as he realised he had been obviously staring for far longer than was socially acceptable. PJ smirked.  
"I was wondering -if you've finished shopping- you might want to go for a Butterbeer at the 'Three Broomsticks?'" PJ asked. Chris wasn't sure what to say. Well obviously he did!  
"With you?" He stammered out. Man he sounded like a twat. PJ nodded. Chris smiled. He didn't trust his voice again quite yet. PJ grinned.  
"Great!" He said, grabbing Chris' arm and dragging him out of the shop. Not that Chris didn't want to go- quite the opposite actually. All the way there Chris could feel PJ's hand on the joint of his elbow. It was gentle and comforting. It felt right. Before long, they had reached the door to the three broomsticks, and PJ dropped Chris' arm to hold open the door.  
"After you!" He said teasingly. Chris smirked.  
"Why thank you, kind Sir!" He retaliated back in his poshest accent. They settled down into a table in the corner and PJ ordered two butterbeers, paying for them both and shushing Chris' protests with an offhand comment of:  
"A true gentleman always pays on the first date..." Chris blushed but replied swiftly.  
"You a gentleman?" He scoffed. They were quiet for a minute, sitting in a comfortable silence. After a while PJ broke the silence.  
"It was really nice of you, y'know, standing up for your friend like that last night." Chris smiled and shrugged. "He'd have done it for me if, I dunno-" he paused, "if I'd been dared to kiss you." He smiled at PJ.  
"So your saying you wouldn't want to?" Chris shook his head.  
"And where would you get that idea?" He moved slightly closer to PJ. PJ laughed softly.  
"I have no idea.." He mumbled and closed the gap between them. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, but eventually had to break for air. Chris looked at PJ, hair even more tousled than normal and took a deep breath. If he didn't ask now, he might never...  
"PJ, would you, maybe, consider being my boyfriend?" He asked. PJ rolled his eyes.  
"Well duh.." He said, leaning in again.

Back at the castle, Dan had eventually left his dorm as his roommates had come back and we're now discussing some group of hot sixth year girls noisily, so he'd left, throwing on a random jumper. He was now sitting in a quiet corner of the library with a book in his lap. How people could grasp this transfiguration bullshit he wasn't sure. He looked at the sock in front of him and tried again to transfigure it into a scarf, but all it did was twitch slightly. Dan let his head fall down on to the page with a groan. 

"You alright?" A gentle voice asked kindly from above, and Dan froze. He knew that voice. He looked up slowly, his expression turning icy.  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and Phil smiled softly.  
"Because there is a singed sock and a transfiguration book in front of you, and you're smacking your face with said book..." He said. "Do you mind if I sit?" Dan nodded stiffly.  
"Why do you care.." He mumbled, shifting over slightly. Phil poked the sock with his foot.  
"Because I want to prove you wrong... Nothing I do is because of Malfoy! That guy is an evil little ferret..." Dan chuckled softly, as much as he wanted to stay mad at Phil, he couldn't. He frowned.  
"How do I know this isn't all just a joke.." He muttered, and Phil looked down.  
"I'll prove it to you, now, what are you trying to do?" Dan looked at Phil out of the corner of his eye. He was biting his lip as he read the textbook. Dan couldn't help but study the bright blue of his eyes. But the more he looked, the more he couldn't decide what colour his eyes were. There were brilliant splashes of Blue and Green, and- Dan startled as he realised Phil was speaking to him.  
"Um yes?..." He said vaguely, hoping his answer made sense to whatever Phil had said. Phil laughed. His laugh was gorgeous. So full of joy and carefree.  
"I asked you when this homework was due for.." He said, his tongue sticking out adorably when he grinned at Dan. They giggled softly as Madame Pince tutted softly at them sitting on the floor. They sat there until the sun started to go down. Neither of them had any socks on, and there were 5 scarves on the floor. Dan's hands were sitting by his sides, and Phil's lay gently on top of one of them. Dan blushed softly, but pulled his hand back.  
"Phil!" Phil looked up to see Chris, grinning at the sight of them, but also holding hands, with none other than PJ Liguori! Phil laughed.  
"So you two?..." PJ nodded.  
"And you two?..." Chris said, smirking at his best friend. Phil looked at Dan, who looked from PJ, to Chris, to Phil. "No.. We're... He's just helping me with transfiguration." He couldn't help but feel bad when he saw the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't so bad? Maybe, he was genuine?


End file.
